The Play's the Thing
by Ryaninthesky
Summary: Regina's trial in Storybrooke doesn't quite go the way everyone had planned, but she's not complaining. PW(a little)P.


Prompt: Regina on trial for the curse. Regina used to think she knew who she is, but Emma helps her realize there's more to her than she thought. Trial in FTL or Storybrooke

* * *

With a frustrated sigh, Regina wrenched her arm away from the guard's hand. If she had to participate in this silly charade, she would do it under her own power. Honestly, if she had truly wanted to she could have escaped by magic ages ago. That she stayed, that she willingly submitted herself to this...indignity...should have been evidence enough that she wanted to change.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a little self-satisfied when Snow began reading the litany of charges against her. Consigning those ineffectual little fairies to a convent had been particularly enjoyable. And really, had it been so bad in Storybrooke? She _had_ given them indoor plumbing, after all.

Oh. Snow was looking at her expectantly, so they must be expecting her plea. Silly to try to do things by this world's standards, when so much hinged on the mockery of justice in the other one.

"I ask for trial by ordeal."

The courtroom erupted into a cacophony of voices, most seeming to call for her immediate execution or exile, although Grumpy looked rather intrigued by the idea of what that ordeal might entail. Something with hot pokers, no doubt.

"Silence!" Snow's words rang out above the crowd. "What are you playing at, Regina?"

"I was a Queen, once. It's my right as a noble. Besides, you really didn't think that you'd be able to solve anything by having me killed or locked up, did you? With Rumpelstiltskin planning who knows what and the bonds between the worlds weakening every day? You need me, Snow."

Snow grimaced, but she was right. "Very well. The council and I will-"

"No."

"No?"

"Let Miss Swan decide. She's the Savior, after all. And the only one who seemed to object to feeding me to the nearest Wraith."

"Emma, you don't have to do this. There are other ways."

Emma had been silent throughout most of the proceedings, leaning against the wall and wearing the trappings of her post as Sheriff almost like a shield. Not that there had been much to say; they all knew that the fact that Regina was here at all proved her intentions. She had never wanted any of this. To mete out judgment, like the royal she had never been...but dammit, they needed to finish this. She needed to finish this; for Henry, for herself. For Regina, too.

"I'll do it. If you all swear that when I say it's over, it's over. We have bigger problems to deal with."

"Are we agreed?" There was a general mumble of assent and Emma took over the guard's spot by Regina's side, leading her none-to-gently out of the courtroom and into the Sheriff's station. It was nearly night and the room was dark save for the filtered, dirty glow of the lamppost outside, but Emma didn't flip the switch. Some things were not meant for the light.

Regina raised an eyebrow when Emma led her into the holding cell, though she managed to keep quiet until the Sheriff looped her handcuffs around one of the bars and locked Regina in place, her hands pinned in front of her.

"Really, dear?"

Emma growled. "Goddammit Regina, is everything a fucking joke to you?"

"I'm here, aren't I? I'm sorry if I see no need to be humiliated any further after I've lost everything I ever worked for. Shall I rend my clothing and gnash my teeth for them too?"

Admittedly, Emma didn't exactly know what 'rend' or 'gnash' meant, but she got the general idea. "It'd be a start."

Regina shook her hands angrily, causing the cuffs to rattle against the metal bar. "And this? Some sort of playboy fantasy?"

Emma cocked her head. They both knew the score; why pretend? "Something like that."

"Why?" Their previous lovemaking had been...spirited...but Emma had never given any indication that she was interested in a workplace tryst.

The blonde chose not to answer, locking the door to the station and entering the cell. She pushed Regina's skirt up and roughly palmed her cunt, splayed fingers pressing against her clit through the silk of her underwear. Regina moaned in spite of herself. Her body always seemed to betray her in Emma's presence, even more so now that she had actually experienced the pleasure those hands could bring out of her.

Emma toyed with her, varying pressure and speed until Regina's hips were jerking and she was gasping slightly with every breath. By the time Emma finally pulled Regina's underwear down there was a dark wet spot marring the fabric. Warm hands were replaced by cold air, and Regina hissed at the sensation.

"Emma..." Regina hated herself for the pleading note that entered her voice.

There was a clink of metal behind her, but soon enough Emma's lips were at her neck, gently caressing the skin above her fluttering pulse. "Now, don't come until I tell you, or I'll take you back to the council right now and have them decide your fate." Regina knew it to be an empty threat, but a shiver lanced down her back just the same. She felt Emma's hands at her center once more, but this time with a singular purpose. Deftly, the Sheriff spread Regina open, pressing the short end of her nightstick into the other woman, the textured rubber grip drawing a sharp gasp. Emma guided Regina's hands to the handle, positioning it so that any movement of her hips would press the cold metal against her clit.

"Hold on."

Emma moved behind her, and Regina felt the air sigh for only a moment before a leather belt smacked against her bare bottom. Out of reflex, her hips bucked away from the pain, but "f...fuck..." into the baton, forcing her to ride it as Emma continued measured strikes against her ass.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me? The petty little power games? Did you get off on it, sitting in your office and sending me all over town to rescue cats or chase lost sheep?"

Regina could only whimper in response.

"This is for booting my car." Smack. "And kicking me out of Granny's." Smack. "And telling me to fucking walk." Emma recounted every time she could think of that Regina had tried to control her, to pressure her or run her out of town, every time the brunette had left her frustrated and wanting after one of their arguments.

Soon, Regina barely registered the words themselves. Emma's voice became a melody in the background, a primal beat that kept her grounded as her head began to swim with sensation. The pain of the belt had receded as her ass had grown used to the punishment, leaving a hazy sort of pleasure. It spiked through her clit with every press, with every movement of Emma's nightstick deep within her. She felt outside herself, at the same time narrowed. The only important sensations were coming from her ass, her cunt, her clit. Everything else was secondary. If not for Emma's words, for Emma's command denying her orgasm, she imagined she would have been completely lost. The blonde tethered her, drawing out her sins like poison, drawing out her pleasure, drawing out _her._

"And this is for trying to kill me..." Regina sensed Emma's rhythm faltering and took up the mantra herself, baring the blackness of her soul to her lover. Emma didn't say a word, keeping time with Regina's confessions as the other woman bucked frantically, tendons in her hands straining as she fucked herself with the nightstick, cum slick between her thighs.

Regina's voice tapered off as she came to the end of her litany, becoming hoarse as she repeated Emma's name over and over like a prayer, tears dripping unnoticed over her face. She felt the burn of Emma's skin against hers. Emma's breath at her ear. Emma's magic pulsing in her blood. Emma inside her, surrounding her, completing her.

"Be a good girl and come for me, Regina."

Regina's cunt spasmed around the nightstick as her orgasm consumed her. Yes, yes, for Emma, yes, she could be good, would be good, yes, yes, Emma would make her good.

As the aftershocks subsided, Regina came back to herself in Emma's arms. At some point – Regina really didn't know when – the blonde had released her wrists and was rubbing them gently.

"Hey." Emma smiled, but Regina just buried her nose against her lover's neck, feeling suddenly very cold and exposed. Somehow Emma must have known, because she picked her up and carried her to the tiny cot, covering them both with the blanket.

"I love you."

Regina didn't raise her head, but her lips moved against the strong column of Emma's neck.

"Even..." _Even after everything I've done? Even after what I've put you through?_

"Always." Emma shifted. "Let's get some sleep."

"Mm. Love you." Drifting off to sleep with the daughter of her sworn enemy, covered in sweat and cum, Regina Mills finally felt clean.


End file.
